


linkstrike

by autumnstwilight (sewohayami)



Series: FFXV Drabbles and Flash Fic [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidents, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewohayami/pseuds/autumnstwilight
Summary: Flashy acrobatics take some time to master, Noctis's friends have yet to master them.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: FFXV Drabbles and Flash Fic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986535
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: FFXV Kinkmeme





	linkstrike

**Author's Note:**

> Some nonsense in response to this kinkmeme prompt:
> 
> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6519825#cmt6519825
> 
> _I just want to read about the guys practicing their link strikes, like, how long did it take to get them right? what kind of hilarious mistakes did they make? ignis tries to roll over Noct's back and falls flat on his ass? Prompto and Noct toss their weapons to each other and fumble them around?_

“Prompto, you’re up!”

With a call to his friend, Noctis leapt and came down spear-first on his target, the tip digging into the floor. Prompto ran toward him, leaning into a slide that carried him across the marble of the training room, one arm outstretched to catch Noct’s polearm and swing around it. His fingertips caught it, but momentum continued to carry him forward, and a moment later his feet slid out from under him entirely. He thudded onto his back, letting out a “whoof” as the air was forced from his lungs, gun slipping from his grip and clattering across the floor. 

Noctis’s precarious perch was yanked from underneath him before he could react. The smack of the marble floor rang through his face, the polearm clanged next to his ear a moment later. Teeth and thoughts rattled, the cold stone felt like a good place to remain. And so he did, as Prompto rose beside him and dusted himself off.

“Hey...Noct? If you’re alive, I think we need to try that one again...”

* * *

Hanging from his vantage point at the top of a pillar, Noctis surveyed the training room, which was littered with chopped up practuars. Arms, legs and round slices of those which had caught Gladio’s greatsword. They’d been doing pretty good today, endless drills finally paying off, morphing into a seamlessly choreographed whirl of blades. Gladio was cheering, and Noctis was high on the praise and the rush of battle. His blood was up, he was on just the right side of breathless, and stasis was still far enough off that he could ignore it. 

“Noct!” yelled Gladio, calling him back into the fray.

Noctis’s blade pierced the center of another practuar, and his body followed a moment later, existence squeezed into a pinpoint of light. He swapped to a polearm, and felt Gladio grab his wrist and whirl him through the horde like a carnival ride, sending practuars flying. He was laughing, at least until he saw the stone pillar rushing toward his face, just a moment before his head filled with a different flash of light.

* * *

“If I may…?” Ignis suggested, and Noctis nodded. He swung his greatsword down, splitting the practuar open, and let the weight of it carry him forward. Ignis sprung into action then, summoning daggers and rolling over Noctis’s back. Or part of the way over. Noctis felt a sharp tug on his jacket, Ignis lost momentum, as if he’d been jerked backward, and they both toppled over, Noctis barely managing to vanish the sword out from under them. He hit the floor hard, Ignis’s weight on top of him, awkward and scrabbling.

“Get off already,” he groaned. Ignis’s reply came from somewhere close to his ear, his hand pressing down as if to still Noctis.

“I can’t,” he said, sounding chagrined. “I’m stuck— wait wait wait, Noct, stop— ack.”

“What the fuck,” said Noctis grumpily, but he stopped struggling. He had no idea what Ignis meant, but he sounded as miserably confused as Noctis felt, so he figured he wasn’t joking.

After some awkward shuffling, they managed to turn so that they were face to face, but neither of them could stand up all the way. Noctis’s jacket was being pulled over his head, his face shoved into Ignis’s collar, rhinestones digging into his cheek.

“My necklace is caught,” grunted Ignis. “Stop pulling.” His fingers fumbled at the back of his neck, unable to find the clasp.

“Just cut the damn thing,” Noctis said, and Ignis sighed heavily before summoning a dagger and carefully slipping the tip of the blade under the section of chain that was pulled taut between them. A link popped free, Noctis pulled back, and the remainder of the chain dangled from the button on his shoulder. There was a plink as the pendant hit the floor.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” he offered, at Ignis’s mournful face.

**Author's Note:**

> The Gladio linkstrike is this one (https://twitter.com/autumnstwiligh1/status/1162030871295094785), I don't have clips of the others so hopefully the description was sufficient.


End file.
